


Cảm tố cảm đương

by smerrw



Series: Kim chi ngọc diệp [4]
Category: Arena Of Valor
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smerrw/pseuds/smerrw
Summary: Dám làm dám chịu nhưng bản yêu nhau lắm cắn nhau đau.
Series: Kim chi ngọc diệp [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622077





	Cảm tố cảm đương

"Đau đấy."

Y ngao ngán đưa tay kéo cổ áo lại cho chỉnh tề để che giấu đi vài vết tích mà chắc chắn sẽ trở thành cái để nàng quý phi nào đó bông đùa về nó. 

Tướng quân nhìn vẻ ba phần ai oán bảy phần than thở trên mặt người kia, lại cố tình tựa cằm lên một dấu cắn đỏ trên vai. Mặc kệ cái sự khó chịu phảng phất trong ánh nhìn của y, hắn mặt không biến sắc nói một câu.

"Lần sau nhẹ tay hơn."

Hắn không biến sắc thì y biến sắc. 

Mẹ kiếp không có lần thứ hai đâu nhé.


End file.
